Pearls of Hope
by LaChivix
Summary: La Sociedad de Almas jamás llegó a ayudar en el rescate de Inoue. Final alternativo que desencadena una serie de consecuencias. Ichigo
1. Prólogo

¡Hola a todos!. He aquí mi primer FanFic largo de Bleach que he decidido publicar en ,espero sea de su agrado.

**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Prólogo**

_"Ahora mismo, mis recuerdos son lo único que me mantiene al frente"._

* * *

—Escúchame atentamente Inoue

Mantuvo un silencio algo distante, pero su mente estaba muy cerca, tratando de entender cada palabra que le decía Rukia.

La muchacha de cabellos oscuros vaciló por unos segundos ante sus palabras, era como recordar el pasado, con un sabor amargo en la boca empezó a decir.

—Hay dos clases de peleas, que debes saber reconocer…-Empezó a decir mientras sujetaba con fuerza a Sode No Shirayuki.

—La primera... — desenvainándola a su oponente que le miraba con una sonrisa en los labios — Es por la vida...

Inoue apretó sus puños sintiéndose impotente… ¿No podía hacer nada? , un vacío se apoderó de ella; lo sabía, lo presentía, que no iba a volver a ver a Kuchiki- san más, no iba a poder ver la sonrisa de Ichigo..., porque ella se la llevaría consigo, eso era claro.

—La segunda y mas importante... — Agregó mientras la miraba de reojo con una expresión que demostraba determinación y a la vez una indescriptible chispa de tristeza — Una pelea por el honor — Concluyó.

—Pero... Kuchiki san — Interrumpió, no quería; realmente no quería llegar a esos extremos- Tú...tú no puedes, no puedes morir.

Sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, todo a su alrededor se distorsionaba. Podía jurar que la ojiazul le sonreía con tristeza, pero era imposible saber que era verdadero y que no.

Ya no más.

—Tu debes saber mas que nadie Inoue, cuando se lucha por alguien. ¿Cierto?- Cuestionó.

Orihime la miró sorprendida.

— Kuchiki san... — Una lágrima se resbaló por sus mejillas.

— ¡Vamos, Inoue! – Inquirió con un dejo de molestia mientras estaba siendo rodeada por un blanco purísimo emanado gracias a su zankapatouh – ¡Yo no recuerdo haberte podido enseñar eso! – Regañándole.

Y una interrogante invadió entre la confusión la mente de su amiga…

¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquila?.

Después de un silencio casi interminable, Rukia se atrevió a sacarle de sus pensamientos

—Adiós Inoue.

—Al fin decidiste, empezar a pelear. –Cortó una voz fría, era Aizen, sobreponiéndose con heridas profundas gracias a la batalla con Ichigo y los demás.

Solo era cuestión de rematarlo, ese gusto se lo iba a dar ella, para hacerle pagar todo.

—Vamos Inoue, ¡vete de aquí!, ¡Los demás te están esperando!. —Gritándole una orden directa.

—Pero…— Estaba dudosa, no la iba a dejar ahí, claro que no.

—¡Vete Inoue! ¡Ichigo esta completamente herido de gravedad!, necesita de tu ayuda, si no lo haces…, quizás sea demasiado tarde.

Las últimas palabras chocaron con fuerza en la mente de la pelinaranja, tenia que ir, Kurosaki-kun la necesitaba.

Retrocedió unos pasos cediendo poco a poco ante estos pensamientos.

—¡Vete!

Todo el lugar se llenaba de trizas de hielo, y Las Noches se desmoronaba.

No quiso voltear para verle, quizás no iba a poder hacerlo, sabía que si no ayudaba en ese instante a Kuchiki-san, no iba a poder verle jamás, era muy conciente de éste hecho, pero… Por otra parte estaba Ichigo, que estaba gravemente herido, le necesitaba, no podía huir a eso.

Corrió como nunca en su vida, llorando.

Repetía su nombre con insistencia, inútilmente llamándole, era lo único que podía decir mientras recordaba cada momento con ella, con esa Shinigami que la ayudó a seguir adelante, con esa única Shinigami que supo reconocerla y valorarla, la que le dijo :"Nunca te rindas, no estás sola" .

Se odió a si misma por tomar esa clase de desición , sin embargo, a la vez no podía evitar que una pequeña parte de su ser, una minúscula parte, le dijese que ahora todo había cambiado por completo.

Era humano, después de todo, totalmente humano.

Después de unos angustiosos segundos pudo distinguir la salida, vio claramente a los Arrancars que pertenecían al grupo del Shinigami sustituto, junto con Ishida Renji y Chad, el único que estaba conciente en ese instante era Ishida y Buwa Buwa, que tenia en su lomo a los demás (incluyendo a Nell que estaba muy demacrada).

— Inoue-san — Se acercó Ishida para poder ver que estuviera completamente a salvo, efectivamente ella era la única que se encontraba bien -¿Kuchiki-san… donde esta?- Interrogó.

Esa pregunta estaba de más, estaba conciente que Rukia se encontraba dentro de Las Noches terminando de matar a Aizen pero no pudo evitar formularla, él también era humano.

La chica no respondió a su pregunta, se dejo caer de rodillas, para ahogarse en un llanto casi incontrolable.

El Quincy también fue poseído por la tristeza, no intentó reanimarle, se puso a su altura posando una mano en su hombro en señal de consuelo.

— Ishida-kun... por favor — Dijo acongojada y con la mirada baja — ¡Ayuda a Kuchiki-san! — Gritó mientras, abruptamente, le agarraba los brazos y las lágrimas que ya no podían ser contenidas por más tiempo, continuaron sin permiso.

—Pero… Inoue-san.

—¡Por favor, Ishida-kun!. ¡Sálvale, sino...Kuchiki-san, Kuchiki-san va a morir, Kuchiki-san va a morir!.

Él simplemente miro a otra parte y cerro los ojos, con un gesto de amargura.

No la conocía bien, pero sabía quien era, y que significado tendría para el Shinigami sustituto, pero en ese instante no podía hacer completamente nada, él sabia que tipo de batalla tenía Rukia, y como todo un Quincy sabía comprender el dolor de alguien perdido, la necesidad de limpiar su honor y vengar su muerte.

Simplemente, estaba imposibilitado para hacer movimiento alguno.

Le ayudó a levantarse mientras Orihime hablaba en voz baja, sollozando.

Un sonido estruendoso cerca de ellos hizo que se detuvieran, la joven de ojos plomos miró con terror como Las Noches desaparecía por completo del Hueco mundo.

Se había derrumbado.

Y sabían muy bien con quienes dentro…Confirmando lo que mas temían, pero que era inevitable que sucediera.

El reiatsu de Kuchiki Rukia había desaparecido y con el…

El de la otra presencia del ser que tanto sufrimiento causó.

Espero haya sido de su agrado, cualquier crítica y comentario será bien recibido.

Actualizaré muy pronto, éste FanFic va muy avanzando.

¡Salu2! ;3.

LaChivix.


	2. Episodio I

¡Hola de nuevo!, aquí el siguiente episodio, quiero agradecer los rr - ya sé que éste Fanfic lo había publicado en otra página y que por ende algunos quizás ya lo conoscan, les doy gracias por postearme de todas formas :3-.

Pero antes, responder los comentarios de mis lectores:

**SSofiXX: **Como hube mencionado con anterioridad, éste FanFic lo había publicado en una página, para ser más explícitos en una que está dedicada al Ichiruki- BlackSun tu comentario me ha intrigado mucho jeje , así que te pido por favor que si has encontrado ésta historia en otra página me lo comuniques, no quiero ser víctima de otro plagio nuevamente. Muchas gracias por leerme :3.

**Koraru-san:** Si, dispénsame por eso, el fanfic es un poco, ¿trágico?, hum, no podría decirtelo porque se perdería toda la emoción; espero que te guste éste episodio a ver si te ayuda a desdejar tus dudas :3. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

**alecita22**: Seguro eres del foro, haha, muchas gracias por apoyarme, en serio, muchas gracias por estar atenta :3. De todas formas, iré agregando y mejorando el formato del FanFic- lo cual también actulizaré en el forillo-, lo sé, soy demasiado perfeccionista.

* * *

**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, todos son de Kubo Tite.**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Despertó por completo, al querer realizar algún movimiento sintió como su cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto de vendajes, aunque curiosamente, no se sentía tan cansado…

Sacudió su cabeza con ahínco.

No había tiempo para eso.

¿Qué había pasado?, ¿Dónde estaba?,¿Qué paso después del incidente con Aizen? , tenia tantas preguntas clavadas en sus pensamientos que no se percató que alguien entraba por la puerta, pareciera que esa sombra estuviera sorprendida porque reparo en unos segundos antes de decir.

**—**¿K-Kurosaki –kun? .** —**Preguntó mientras el Shinigami sustituto trataba de recordar de quien era la voz.

**—**S-si, ¡has despertado Kurosaki-kun!**—** Gritó de alegría la muchacha mientras entraba por la puerta y se dirigía a paso rápido para sentarse junto a la cama donde el pelinaranjo se estaba.

**— **¿Inoue?** —** Cuestionó sorprendido de verla con el uniforme del instituto ¿qué?... ¿Ya estaba yendo a clases?, ¿tan rápido se había recuperado de la batalla?.

Más y más interrogantes en su cabeza.

**— **¡Kurosaki –kun , Kurosaki –kun! **—**No se cansaba de llamarle interminables veces mientras empezaba a llorar de una manera que preocupó bastante al aludido.

**— **Hmph… ¿Inoue?** —** Preguntó nuevamente, no sabía exactamente que hacer, ¿tanto se había preocupado por él?; vale, no estaba del todo bien pero no era necesario que llorase de esa forma.

**—**Inoue... esto... ¿Como están los otros?** —**Fue lo único que se le ocurrió de un momento a otro, tratar de calmar a la chica con interrogantes que seguramente estarían de más.

La chica de ojos plomos se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano rápidamente, y contestó.

**—**Todos… **—** se mantuvo en silencio por unos instantes**—** están bien.

Sin saber porque rayos, en vez de calmar sus sollozos los aumento más.

**—**Inoue ¿estas bien?, que te...** —**Empezó a decir hasta que una presencia indudablemente conocida irrumpió en la pequeña habitación.

—Así que, ya estas bien ¡Kurosaki san!- Habló alguien con una voz animada y a la vez molesta para el pelinaranjo.

**— **¿Uh?..., Urahara-san **—** Mirando hacia el susodicho mientras fruncía el ceño (¡Claro, era obvio!, estaba en la casa del mercader).

**—**Bien, bien...** — **Susurró acercándose a Inoue quien se hizo a un lado mientras éste se sentaba también, junto al chico **—** Veo que ya te encuentras mejor.** —**Agregó atinándole de improvisto un golpe con su abanico.

**— ¡**Oye imbécil!**—** Reaccionó enseguida tratando de darle un puñete- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? -Le recriminó.

**—**Ya veo. **—** Empezó a decir alegre **—**Parece que después de todo este tiempo tampoco te has oxidado mucho.

Esas palabras le intrigaron más aún.

¿Después de todo este tiempo?

**— **¿Q-Que quieres decir con eso...?** —** Cuestionó casi inmediatamente.

No creía saber que unas simples palabras podrían llegar a cambiar el ambiente de esa forma como ocurría delante de sus ojos, Inoue simplemente bajo la mirada, nuevamente llorando en silencio, eso se notaba porque había lagrimas que caían en su regazo y a Urahara simplemente se le esfumó, como por arte de magia, su sonrisa maliciosa que hace unos instantes tenía.

**—**¿Qué sucede?- Más intrigado, rayos que la paciencia no era su virtud precisamente… **—**¡Oye!.

El rubio le miró y tomó aire,como quien se prepara para poder explicar algo sumamente importante.

**—**Kurosaki-san, la batalla con Aizen fue hace seis meses, si mis cálculos no me fallan…

Eso fue como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre él, en ese mismo momento, estaba estático... ¿Tanto?. ¿Medio año metido en esa maldita cama? ¿No haber podido sentir el paso del tiempo tan rápido…?

**—**Antes que empieces a replicar o pedir explicaciones, escúchame tú a mi –Agregó rápidamente el mercader al ver la expresión reflejada en el rostro del Shinigami sustituto.

**—**Tu alma fue completamente herida, porque como ya sabemos, si sólo hubieras estado grave en lo que respecta a tu cuerpo Inoue san se podía haber encargado, pero no, cuando nos dimos cuenta tu alma estaba completamente "desunida",llegamos a la conclusión que demorarías un buen tiempo en volver a estar bien.

Ante el silencio que había inundado el lugar.

**—**Si te fijas bien, ahora estás en tu cuerpo de carne y hueso, supongo que por un tiempo no podrás ser Shinigami, pero no te preocupes, los Hollow son cosa de control de la misma Sociedad de Almas, después de todo, están en deuda con ustedes…- Puntualizó.

**—**Eso fue... ¿Por la culpa de esa "cosa"?** —** Preguntó con molestia.

Su alma podría haber estado destruida después de unos instantes, pero pudo recordar perfectamente como Aizen intentó controlarle con lo que llamada "Su poder", los intentos fallidos de luchar contra sí mismo, su Hollow pidiendo a gritos la libertad, y como el mismo Aizen se la daba en bandeja de plata.

Se sacudió de aquellos recuerdos martirizantes, dado que, después de un choque de energías espectaculares no pudo saber más porque cayó completamente exhausto, desangrado y al borde de la muerte- si se podría decir así-.

**—**Si.** —** Afirmó Urahara asintiendo en el lapso mientras el chico miraba el suelo perdido en sus pensamientos. — Pero como te digo... – Recobrando su atención- Gracias a Inoue-san te has recuperado, tiene una gran habilidad para estas cosas.

**—**Ah… Gracias, Inoue**—** Habló mientras volteaba y le dirigía una cansada sonrisa de agradecimiento.

**—**N-No te preocupes Kurosaki–kun, después de todo tenia que ayudarte.** —**Dijo casi evasivamente sacudiendo sus manos con algo de torpeza, haciendo que sus lágrimas se notaran más.

**—**Urahara-san. **—** Volvió a tener el hilo de la conversación bajando nuevamente la mirada hacia el suelo **—**¿Rukia y Renji han regresado a la Sociedad de Almas?.

Nuevamente hizo acto de presencia aquel silencio que logró inquietar un poco al Shinigami sustituto, Urahara simplemente lo miraba como si quisiera ver a través de sus ojos, eso se mantuvo así hasta que fue cortado por la pelinaranja.

Se paró en seco y dijo con unas palabras poco convincentes…

**—**V-Voy a traer algo para... tomar; si, eso.- Titubeó cerrando la puerta abruptamente.

Ichigo no pudo evitar dejar de fruncir el ceño al ver la actitud más rara que Inoue Orihime pudo haber demostrado delante de él.

**—**Pues...** — **Intento responder su acompañante mientras se acomodaba su sombrero **—** digamos que ya todo pasó.** —** En un tono incómodo.

Ahora la mirada de extrañeza no era sólo para la joven, esta bien... ¡Estaba harto!.

¡Iba a saber todo de una buena vez por todas!

Hizo intentos casi fallidos en levantarse hasta que pudo hacerlo.

**— **¿Qué piensas hacer Kurosaki-san?** —**Preguntó el rubio alzando la mirada dado que él no se había inmutado ante ese acto.

_Esperaba una reacción así..._.

**—**Pues, ¡¿Que más crees?!** —**Gritó exasperado -¡Salir de una buena vez de esta maldita cama… He estado 6 meses postrado allí, no pienso soportarlo ni un minuto más!.

**—**_Típica excusa tonta para poder averiguar que es lo que realmente le preocupa ¿huh?_** —** caviló el rubio levantándose y sacando a Benihime camuflada en un paraguas.

**—**Te recomiendo que no lo hagas...** —**Levantando el brazo y apuntándole con la zankapatouh **—**Kurosaki Ichigo, esta vez tú me vas a obedecer, no puedo permitir que pongas en riesgo tu vida por algo que ya pasó...algo que ha quedado completamente en el pasado. **—** Su tono de voz no era como la de siempre, aquel que pedía por favor o recomendaba, no, esta vez era una voz impetuosa que dio una idea vaga al pelinaranjo que tan influyente pudo haber sido en la Sociedad de Almas, cuando aún ejercía su cargo.

Aparte de todo eso el comportamiento de Urahara fue suficiente para poder descartar cualquier posibilidad de normalidad.

**— **¡¿Y que mierda quieres que haga... **—** enfrentándosele **—** Si no me quieres responder a todas las preguntas que te estoy haciendo?!

**— **Ya habrá tiempo para eso.** —** Dijo escuetamente.

**—**Quiero saber que paso exactamente, ¡Rayos!. ¡Pase 6 meses inconsciente Urahara!.

Se le había olvidado por completo los modales.

**—**Lo sé, Kurosaki san **—** bajando a Benihime **—,** pero por ahora deberías preocuparte por recuperarte por completo.** —**Volviendo a adoptar aquella voz de pasividad, aunque no perdía la seriedad

**—**¡Ya lo estoy!, ¿No ves que estoy parado frente tuyo ahora?.

**—**Lo dudo bastante, si realmente estás bien, ¿Por qué no te me enfrentas? **—** Haciendo un ademán de desenfundar a su Zampa.

Ichigo se mantuvo en silencio, mirándole retadoramente, él muy idiota sabía que no podía transformarse en Shinigami, lo sabía perfectamente.

**—**¿Lo ves?, si sigues esforzándote como ahora, lo más seguro es que pierdas por completo tus poderes de Shinigami…**—** Explicó.

Quizás se estaba comportando un poco estúpido, si, el mismo Urahara, todavía no quería que Ichigo se enterara que no llegaron completos al mundo real, que alguien se quedo luchando hasta el final.

**— **Descansa. **—** Recomendó nuevamente mientras caminaba hacia él **—**Nell chan y los demás amigos que hiciste por allá, han regresado a su lugar de origen, claro está que te mandan bastantes saludos de su parte.

**—**Si...- Respondió efusivamente, pero muy en el fondo feliz, sabiendo que Nell y los demás se encontraban sanos y salvos en su mundo "casi" desinfectado de Hollows.

**—**Ah...** —** Exclamó mientras recordaba otra cosa más**—** No te preocupes por tus familiares, también saben que estas aquí, creo que es un poco obvio que se enterasen quien eres no lo dudo, pero por sea el caso simplemente le expliqué de la situación a tu padre que vino a visitarte constantemente igual que tus hermanas menores…Eso es todo.

No se molestó en volver a hablar, él también era conciente que eso era sólo cuestión de tiempo, que se enterasen y que un día lo vayan a visitar cuando estuviera gravemente herido, no quería hacerse una idea de cómo se habría comportado su padre, un total imbécil, lloriqueando de un lado para otro o quizás intentando revivirlo con un golpe que Tesai se habría encargado de anular.

Después de eso no se escucho más que el sonido de la puerta cerrándose y dejando de nuevo a un Ichigo en la oscuridad que automáticamente se tuvo que arrodillar, si, después de todo, no estaba del todo bien, solamente que no quería que se notara, no podía admitirse a sí mismo que una simple discusión y un simple esfuerzo como levantarse precipitadamente lo dejaran tan exhausto.

No sentía el reiatsu de nadie, ni siquiera el de Inoue, después de un rato de cavilación concluyó que el motivo de no poder percibir ese tipo de energía era porque, como había explicado el mercader, había perdido casi todo su poder de Shinigami, más esto le conllevo a otra pregunta…

¿Estaría Rukia bien?, no era pecado preocuparse, porque la última vez que la vio fue desangrada ante sus ojos, después le encargó a Inoue la misión de sanarle, la cuestión era… ¿Lo habría hecho? O mejor dicho… ¿Nadie habría interrumpido en la recuperación de ella?, no pudo saberlo exactamente porque tuvo que retirarse rápido de allí para poder derrotar a Aizen.

**—**Me preocupo demasiado. **—**Pensó luego de unos segundos **—**Seguramente esa enana está en la Sociedad de Almas con el otro imbécil.

Aunque valoraba el acto del pelirrojo de acompañarle hasta el Hueco mundo, odiaba saber que siempre podía contar con la compañía de la ojiazul, de alguna manera, le molestaba e incomodaba que siempre los dos tengan que irse y regresarse solos, sabía que era una tontería sentirse así, sin embargo, no podía evitarlo.

Se recostó, haciendo caso por primera vez y sin chistar, las palabras de Urahara.

Descansa.

* * *

Urahara sabía donde se encontraba la chica, según su reiatsu se encontraba en su cocina, pareciera que la excusa de el té era cierta, hasta que llegó y encontró a la chica llorando en un rincón, arrodillada, apoyada en la pared, abrazando sus propias piernas, y ocultando el rostro.

Se aproximó, no era bueno consolando, era algo natural lamentarse de estar ocultando algo tan doloroso, y saber aún mas que no era algo que tuviera significado mínimo, esta vez alguien había muerto.

**—**Urahara san…** —**Alcanzó a decir entre titubeos, había estado llorando en silencio un buen tiempo **— **No le pude decir… a Kurosaki kun… yo…

**—**Bueno, no podemos hacer nada...** —** Interrumpió observando el cielo de color oro con anaranjado por la ventana, un digno atardecer **—**No te culpes Inoue-san; Kurosaki-san ya tendrá tiempo para enterarse.  
La muchacha dijo un "si" en un murmullo.

No quería causar problemas a las personas que le rodeaban, su naturaleza siempre era así.

**—**Entonces ¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa?, él esta descansando de nuevo. **—**Aconsejó.

Inoue simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de a pocos, Urahara le observaba.

Después de recoger sus cosas-su mochila y algunos materiales de estudio-, dado que todas las tardes estuvo yendo sin falta al almacén Urahara para visitar al pelinaranjo.

Chad e Ishida preguntaban también por él, y Hikaro se había desentendido por completo del asunto; la chica supuso que no tenía ninguna intención de hablar con ella, porque después de una semana dejo de ir al instituto.

Se dirigió a la puerta y salió despidiéndose vagamente.

¿Tendría ella que decírselo?.

Parece que si.

¿Tendría ella que soportar tanto siempre?, pareciera que esa respuesta también era afirmativa después del todo.

El día estaba muriendo y la noche empezaba a renacer.

Caminaba a paso lento.

Pero entre todas esas sensaciones negativas y recuerdos dolorosos…

Estaba feliz.

Al fin Kurosaki-kun había despertado.

Alzó la mirada y contempló por un momento el cielo, las estrellas no eran tan brillantes como otras noches.

No, esta vez estaban opacas.

* * *

¿Tomatazos?,¿escobazos?, son aceptados; las críticas y comentarios siempre lo serán, ya lo saben :3.

¡Salu2!

LaChivix


	3. Episodio II

¡Hola a todos!.

**Lord Alania: **¡Muchas gracias por la recomendación!. Como puedes observar, siempre la he mantenido en cuenta, gracias por tu opinión.

**Koraru-san**:¿Sabes?, siempre he sido quisquillosa para la forma en que me han llamado gracias a mi nick,con tal que no me digan "Chiva" estoy bien, si gustas puedes llamarme Chivix, y no te preocupes, la trama en sí es muy larga, así que te tendré que mantener con el nudo en la garganta por durante muchos episodios ;w;.Gracias por tu opinión.

**Kisa Kuchiky**:Si, el Fanfic es Ichiruki, como podrás observar en la pequeña introducción que gracias por tu comentario ;3.

**AngelyLove **Así de tétrico empieza la historia, no te preocupes, poco a poco se irá desenlanzando todo ;D. Y no te preocupes, ya verás la expresión de Ichigo cuando se entere de la muerte de Rukia, es una de las partes que más disfruté en hacer.

**MarChanning**: ¡En serio, muchas gracias!, no te preocupes, el Fanfic ya está casi terminado así que no creo que lo dejaré a medias - a menos que me atropelle un auto o muera por algo xD-, y sobre eso de que Rukia está viva o no, ya se verá pero no hay duda que éste Fanfic es Ichiruki.

**Pao: **Haha por favor, no me mates aún, todavía hay mucho que ver en ésta historia ;D. Muchas gracias por tu opinión.

**Bleach y sus personajes NO me pertenecen ,son obra de Kubo Tite.**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

_"Sin esfuerzo"_

* * *

Despertó bañado en sudor, ese sueño nuevamente, aquel recuerdo doloroso volvía a él cada día, como si fuera su tormenta, su propia lluvia interior.

Se revolvió entre las sábanas, apoyándose en la suave almohada.

**—**_Ichigo, deja de estar pensando en tonterías…_**—**Se dijo a si mismo con amargura.

Luego de unos instantes, farfulló unas cuantas palabras hacía si mismo.

Había revisado el despertador y éste le marcaba las tres la mañana. ¡Genial!. No iba a poder pegar ojo en lo que quedaba de la noche, últimamente, para ser exactos cuatro años; seguía con el mismo maldito sueño.

Aquellos pensamientos que jamás podría sacar de su mente por más que quisiera.

Kurosaki Ichigo, tal como el tiempo había pasado, él también había cambiado, se pudo graduar del instituto consiguiéndose una beca en España, después de los llantos incontrolados de su padre que a pesar de tanto tiempo seguía con el mismo maldito humor de siempre, de Yuzu y los palmazos en la espalda de Karin deseándole suerte, Kurosaki marchó de ese lugar, del Japón.

**— **¡Mierda! **—**Se quejó cuando chocó uno de sus pies descalzos a la pata de una de las sillas de su pequeño, pero lujoso, departamento.

Ese sueño había sido objeto de sus trasnochadas por años, estaba molesto consigo mismo…

Se suponía que ya debería haberlo asimilado... haber asimilado que hace exactamente cuatro años, había perdido más de lo que él esperaba.

Se dirigió al baño para poder mojarse el rostro, quizás un buen chorro de agua le despejara las ideas, se contempló por unos minutos en el espejo, no había cambiado tanto, ahora tenia diecinueve años y ya estaba por cumplir los veinte.

Quien iba a decir que después de tanto, iba a graduarse y conseguir una beca como dios mandaba.

* * *

En realidad, cuando la hubo recibido había sido una sorpresa para él tanto como para su familia, había dado un examen antes de haber partido al Hueco mundo inesperadamente, por primera vez se había esforzado, pensaba que quizás con esa vida de Shinigami que llevaba, tendría que haber dejado los estudios, pero luego de meditarlo por unos cuantos días, a expensas de los demás, se inscribió para poder acceder a uno de estos recursos.

Y sucedió.

Al principio se mantuvo incrédulo con la noticia, más no tuvo tiempo para poder reflexionar sobre su futuro, puesto que el secuestro de Orihime invadió todos sus pensamientos.

* * *

Ahora ya había terminando el Bachiller de medicina.

Ya era conocido por esos lugares, así que la dificultad de conseguir un buen empleo de jefe de alguna área médica era algo irrelevante para él.

Como el bien se conocía, arrugo el ceño, molesto consigo mismo, y se sentó al borde de la cama, mirando el vidrio que separaba su cuarto de su terraza, donde para su mala suerte, estaba en luna llena.

A su costado estaban varias maletas listas, había decidido que después de haber dado su examen de Bachiller se dirigiría directamente a Japón, por alguna u otra razón, extrañaba las idioteces de su padre y a sus dos pequeñas hermanas, aunque después de 4 años no creía que fueran tan pequeñas como las había dejado, el hecho de hablar por teléfono con ellas todas las semanas, no significaba que el shinigami sustituto supiera si hubieran crecido o no.

Siguió mirando el cielo desde su habitación, podía ver esa luna que a pesar de haberse transcurrido varios años, seguía idéntica.

Suspiró con un no muy buen humor, odiaba ponerse triste, ya había estado siempre con ese tipo de pensamientos desde que.., bueno, desde aquel suceso que seguramente lo dejaría marcado toda su vida.

Odiaba verse a sí mismo melancólico, y mas odiaba que no estuviera la persona que lo sacaba de ese estado, Kuchiki Rukia.

No había encontrado su cadáver, eso le dio una pequeña esperanza, pero después de haberse trasladado tanto al Hueco mundo, no pudo encontrarla, ni rastro, pareciera que se la hubiera tragado, literalmente, la misma tierra.

Después de aquel hecho, llegó a tener poca comunicación con la Sociedad de Almas, después de todo, Rukia era la que se encargaba de que el pelinaranjo tenga conexión con ese mundo tan lejano.

**—**Mierda, Ichigo. ¡Deja de pensar ya en eso!**—**Se recriminó a si mismo mientras se recostaba apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos y miraba hacia arriba.

Pero es que por más que se negaba verbalmente a reconocerlo y obviándolo, mas evidente se hacia, que no podía, que aún mantenía la estúpida esperanza, que aún conservaba varios recuerdos de ella, que aún… no podía quitársela de la cabeza.

¿Quién esperaba que Kurosaki Ichigo estaría deprimido porque Kuchiki Rukia no estaba con el?.

Extrañaba tanto, aquellas discusiones sin sentido, aquellos golpes en furtivo y tantas cosas que compartía solo con ella, con la aparente chica de ojos azules que ahora no estaba con él.

De un momento a otro, desde el velador se pudo escuchar un sonido muy similar, y que, quizás haya sido el único que le hacia recordar tanto, el celular.

Esta vez, no esperaba que le indicara una señal para poder ubicar a ciertos Hollows, pues tenia muy presente que aún, hasta en esos lugares de Europa, seguían trabajando los Shinigami, no les conocía pero les pasaba la voz de vez en cuando y les ayudaba para sorpresa de estos que nunca le habían visto por ahí.

Al pelinaranjo le pareció una nimiedad ese asunto así que no explicaba nada.

Apretó el botón de "Send" y puso el ruidoso aparato a su oído.

**—**Buenos días, ¿oni-chan?**—** Se escuchó una voz muy conocida para el chico.

**—**Yuzu, ¿qué horas son estas de llamar?** —**Pregunto éste sin ninguna expresión de sorpresa asomándose por su rostro mientras se rascaba la cabeza y empezaba a bostezar.

**—**¡Oni-chan!, discúlpame, pero...

La joven se mostraba indecisa.

**—**¿Qué… Qué pasa?**—**Insistió el pelinaranjo mientras escuchaba la respiración de su hermana.

**—**Oni-chan no te vayas a molestar ¿si?,** —** empezó a advertir la castaña con un dejo de preocupación en su tono. **—** ¿A que horas estarás por acá?** —** terminó lo más rápido posible.

Que bueno que no estaba parado porque sino, se hubiera caído de espaldas.

**—**¡¿Que pregunta es esa?!** —**Gritó el chico molesto **—**¿¡Me han estado esperando hace cuatro años y ahora que vuelvo no se acuerdan a que horas estoy por allá!?** —**Terminó exaltado.

**—**Etto...- Pareciese que no había respuesta que pudiera llenar las expectativas del joven de diecinueve años.

Esto le dio tiempo a Ichigo para poder pensar unos momentos.

Era cierto; Yuzu no podía adecuarse al comportamiento de su hermano mayor aún.

Fueron sus intentos de hablar que lo sacaron de su cavilación.

**—**Perdóname, yo... yo...

Se golpeó la frente con la única mano libre, Yuzu no estaba acostumbrada a ser gritada por un asunto; si bien no era tan insignificante tampoco era tan importante, trato de remediar su error.

**—**Esto... no Yuzu disculpa, es que... bueno. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de acá?** —** Cambió de tema con torpeza mientras trataba de que el celular no se le resbalara.

**— **Si, pero, Oni-chan, discúlpame; en verdad.** —** Agregó angustiada.

**—**No, no; es que sólo que…

Se escuchó el sonido de algo moverse rápidamente desde el otro lado de la línea

**—**Como siempre tan gritón, parece que eso no se te va a cambiar ¿no?.

Era otra persona, indudablemente…

**— **¿Karin?**.**

**—**Si, oye, deja de hacer llorar a Yuzu que se ha puesto un poco sentimental con esto que vas a regresar después de tanto tiempo, aunque… ¡Claro! **— **Exclamó con un dejo de sarcasmo **—** como hemos estado completamente desconectados.

**—**¡Ya cállate!** —**Inquirió con suavidad y con una sonrisa algo triste, su segunda hermana podía entenderlo un poco más.

**—**Es verdad, Ichi-ni, se te ha extrañado bastante por aquí.** —** Concluyó con una sinceridad capaz de ser captada.

**—**Pues acá;**—**No era ducho en sentimientos pero lo intentaba en algunas ocasiones excepcionales **—**también.

**—**Bueno, cambiando de tema, si le quieres echar la culpa de todo el asunto del olvido de la hora de tu llegada, échale la culpa al único idiota de la casa, a él se le perdió el papel donde lo había apuntado **—** Acusó sin remordimiento.

**—**Ese viejo...** —** empezó a blasfemar en susurros el chico

**—**Si...

**—**En fin, tú que sabes más que nosotras, ¿A que horas estarás por acá en Japón?** —**Dijo, rompiendo el interminable silencio.

**—**Ahora que amablemente me han despertado a las tres y media de la madrugada **—** Comenzó a hablarcon su típico tono de molestia **—** pues, si parto de aquí a las 7 de la mañana y son diez horas de diferencia en el mayor de los casos estaría allá a medianoche** —** Razonó.

**—**Vaya Ichi-ni te has vuelto un genio**—** Aludió de forma burlona su hermana menor al prestar atención en la forma en que su consanguíneo se expresaba.

**—**¡Que carajo!. ¿Me has llamado para estarme jodiendo Karin?.

**—**No.

**—**¿Entonces?

**—**Yo no te llamé, fue Yuzu, que amablemente ha escuchado tu cálida voz hasta la otra esquina de la casa, así que nuevamente esta empezando a llorar.

**—**Ah… ¡Mierda! **—** Se quejó.

**—**Eso también se escuchó, en fin; no te olvides de su regalo que le prometiste. Nos vemos Ichi ni, buen viaje.

Realmente lo disfrutaba, Karin se había vuelto un poco maquiavélica, ¿de quien habría aprendido todo eso?

Se escuchó el sonido característico que se oye después de que se finaliza una conversación telefónica.

Se volvió para ver el techo de la habitación, ya vería que le compraría a Yuzu, seguramente habría algo en el aeropuerto de España que le guste a su pequeña hermana.

No pudo evitar pensar que tanto habrían cambiado las cosas por allá.

* * *

¿Y bien?, cualquier crítica, queja o sugerencia será bien recibida.

Muchas gracias.

¡Salu2!

_**LaChivix**_


	4. Episodio III

¡Hola!.

Miles de disculpas por la demora, me ocurrieron algunos incidentes imprevistos, pero ya estoy aquí y también la continuación.

También quiero agradecer sus puntos de vista con respecto a esta historia, dispénseme de no poder citarlos a cada uno - me encantaría-, pero el asunto es que no tengo mucho tiempo, prometo que para la próxima vez si lo haré.

En fin, sin más rodeos aquí la continuación.

* * *

**Bleach NO me pertenece, esta obra maestra es de Kubo Tite.**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Era increíble la cantidad de gente que, como él, estaba desesperada por abordar el avión, era cierto, no había podido dormir en lo que restaba de noche, pero se le había hecho tarde después de haber revisado unos documentos que tenía que llevar a la embajada de España, antes de partir hacia Japón.

¡Todo por el maldito insomnio!.

— ¡Rayos! — dijo éste revisando su reloj y corriendo lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían.

Después de unas vagas disculpas por parte suya hacia los transeúntes que chocaba, pudo llegar a su apartamento, tenia que tomar un taxi rápidamente, el avión despegaba dentro de dos horas y no podía permitirse llegar tarde.

Entró a su habitación con presura y tiró las llaves encima de la cama, como todo un descuidado, había dejado las ropas dobladas encima de esta, pero los maletines estaban en el armario, se dirigió allá a paso firme y saco dos maletas, las abrió, y puso las ropas de forma desordenada, total, no creía que revisen que tenga la ropa debidamente acomodada y pulcra en el aeropuerto de Barcelona.

Miró nuevamente su reloj, solo le quedaban cuarenta y cinco minutos, dejó una propina para el encargado de limpiar aquel desastre y justo cuando se disponía a salir…

— ¡Ahora no! — gritó furioso mientras escuchaba los sonidos característicos de un hollow, se detuvo un instante.

—_Ya alguien se encargará_— pensó tratando de desentenderse de aquel asunto, no creía que tuviera tan mala suerte; volviendo a renaudar su paso.

A continuación sintió como un poder espiritual— seguramente de un shinigami— se presentaba en el lugar donde Ichigo percibía que el mounstro estaba.

No quiso perder mas tiempo para saber si es que éste había cumplido su misión, cogió las dos maletas y bajo rápidamente del lugar, no podía esperar el ascensor, después de casi caerse repetidas veces por las escaleras, llegó a la salida del lujoso hotel, donde un "_Espero haya pasado una grata temporada, vuelva pronto_" fue lo último que escuchó de ahí.

Bien, ahora a tomar un maldito taxi, volvió a echarle una mirada a su muñeca, treinta y cinco minutos, esperaba que en la aduana no le hagan tantos problemas, extendió el brazo llamando uno de esos vehículos, pero antes de que uno se detuviera escuchó el sonido de algo que se derrumbaba, y ciertamente, pudo observar que el Hollow no era tan fácil de eliminar.

— ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —Murmuró molesto —, la sociedad de almas no sirve para nada…— Agregó con un dejo de repudio antes de entrar en otro taxi que por suerte estaba estacionado en frente del hotel.

No, esta vez no, no iría a salvarle el pellejo a nadie, ahora lo importante era no perder el vuelo.

Sintiéndose medio idiota y saludando al taxista, informó rápidamente su destino, entrando al vehículo.

—Al aeropuerto de Barcelona…— Indicó lanzando los dos pesados objetos que cargaba en los asientos traseros del automóvil.

—Muy bien caballero— contestó con un tono monótono el taxista.

De aquí hasta al aeropuerto eran diez minutos, tenia tiempo suficiente, aún no la había jodido.

Hablando insultos en bajo y con mala gana, se retiró de su cuerpo que ahora yacía inconsciente al lado de sus maletas; ya no podía contar con la ayuda, molesta y a la vez necesitada, de Kon puesto que lo había dejado con Urahara, después de salir de esos pensamientos del pasado, se transformó en shinigami.

Pero antes, se tuvo que grabar en la mente la placa de su medio de transporte particular.

El sitio no estaba lejos, pero igual le molestaba tener que saltar encima de los autos de el trafico que no sentían el golpe, desenvainó a Zangetsu, vio un hollow de tamaño grande, concluyó que tenia poderes mas avanzados cercanos a los de un arrancar, uno de los tantos que se vieron libres después del incidente con Aizen.

—Oye, mocoso, aléjate de aquí —advirtió el encargado de cuidar esa ciudad, que por lo visto, tenia varios problemas para acabar con el alma caída.

—No tengo mucho tiempo ¿sabe? — contesto de mal humor dando un zarpazo lateral que fue esquivado.

—Vaya, tienes una zankapatouh muy poderosa — se bufo el mounstro — ¿Quién eres?.

—No tengo porque darle mi nombre a un muerto. — respondió evasivamente mientras usaba el shumpo para apresurar las cosas.

Costó un poco de trabajo pero al fin, lo logró.

—Pero que…— empezó a decir el shinigami molesto mientras miraba a Ichigo retirarse del lugar. —Oye novato, esa era mi presa— Gritó exaltado a la sombra que cada vez se hacía mas pequeña en la gigantesca ciudad.

Ahora bien, si seguía sus instintos y su facilidad de conciencia del tiempo seguramente ya estaría a punto de llegar a…

— ¿¡Que rayos!? — Increpó observando su cuerpo inerte subir a una ambulancia, al costado se veía al taxista hablar con un policía que tomaba nota, y sus maletas fuera del auto al costado de la llanta del auto.

Si… si, ¡claro! Kurosaki Ichigo tenía un gran sentido del tiempo.

El chico se metió rápidamente a su cuerpo e inmediatamente el panorama era diferente al que antes tenia, los encargados de trasladar la camilla a la ambulancia, abrieron los ojos asustados porque el chico se quitó la mascarilla que le brindaba oxigeno y se disponía a levantarse.

— ¡Háganse a un lado, tengo que irme ya! — Incorporándose de golpe y empezando una riña con los encargados.

—Señor, por favor colabore, acaba de sufrir un infarto, tiene que descansar. — Trató de explicar uno de ellos mientras que el policía que antes había intercambiado palabras con el encargado del vehículo, se dirigió a paso rápido hacia él.

— ¡Oigan!,¿no ven que ya estoy bien?, voy a perder un vuelo importante.

No quiso ver su reloj, pero tenía que hacerlo…quince minutos, ah.... espera ¿¡quince minutos?!

—Disculpe, ¿qué sucede acá? — pregunto el oficial que tenia aspecto de ser una persona seria, un hombre de un aspecto de cuarenta y cinco años.

—El señor no quiere colaborar, necesita reposo. — explicó uno de los encargados mientras evitaba una patada del chico de cabellos anaranjados.

— ¡Mierda! ¿¡Que acaso no tienen ojos?!. —Preguntó con ira contenida, era conciente que en España no debería buscarse peleas con la ley pero no podía evitarlo, ese vuelo, realmente, era importante para él, era el reencuentro con toda su familia.

—Señor, si no se calma, me veré obligado a llevarlo a la comisaría por falta de respeto a las autoridades—, advirtió en tono desafiante el capitán.

_Rayos, ya, todo estaba perdido, iba a perder el vuelo…_

— ¿Ichigo?.

Esa voz…

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, ya saben , alguna crítica, sugerencia y comentario serán bien recibidos.

Prometo actualizar pronto.

¡Salu2!.

LaChivix


	5. Episodio IV

* * *

Hola a todos(as), después de una vacaciones- aunque igual tuve que trabajar, no sé si a eso se le llama vacaciones (?), en fin, aquí la continuación.

* * *

**Bleach no es mio, el creador de esta serie es Kubo Tite.**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

—¿Ichigo? — Insistió preguntando.

Esa voz le era extrañamente familiar.

—Eres tu Ichigo…—Agregó luego de unos segundos corroborando. —¿que haces aquí?.

—¿Uh?, ¿Mukarami?. —Dio como respuesta el joven de cabellos anaranjados medio aturdido por la algarabía formada en aquel lugar.

— ¡Vaya sorpresa! — Dijo una chica de cabellos castaños claros y ojos azules, mientras se acercaba hacia el susodicho — ¿Qué haces?. —Cuestionó divertida al ver esa escena.

—Me sorprende que preguntes ese tipo de cosas…— Habló irritado con una vena en la sien, se suponía que era obvio.

La ojiazul no pudo evitar alzar una ceja sin que la sonrisa en sus labios desapareciese.

—Señorita, le sugiero que se retire de aquí…

Al notar que estaba siendo prácticamente ignorado, el policía había decidido intervenir, después de todo, no se podía perder el tiempo en nimiedades como esas.

—¿Qué te sucedió ahora, Ichigo?,¿Otro de tus desmayos?.

La muchacha empezó a reírse con fuerza mientras seguía pasando por alto lo que estaba a su alrededor.

—¡Cierra la boca!, mas bien ayúdame a explicarle a estos…— Se contuvo—  
—señores, que estoy bien y que simplemente a veces se me baja la presión…—mintió.

Desde que se hubo establecerse en España, varias cosas sucedieron, entre ellas, era el horario; era el más trabajoso que tenía, varias veces no le quedaba tiempo para poder descansar o siquiera reposar; más eso no fue excusa para los Hollows, ellos, en cualquier parte del mundo, seguían jodiendole la paciencia.

Y no sólo joderle la paciencia era lo que hacían, sino, como todo ser que carecía de una pizca de cerebro, aparecían en los momentos menos oportunos – en medio de su clase, cuando se encontraba realizando trabajos de medio tiempo, ect- es por esto que, harto de estar siempre buscando un sitio a solas para poder retirarse de su cuerpo, inventó que se encontraba mal de la presión; esa sin duda era la excusa perfecta para poder encubrirse.

Más como toda acción produce una reacción, fue el centro de atención a donde iba.

Aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a serlo.

—Oh si, es cierto, disculpe capitán, soy la Doctora, Mukarami Saotome. —Se presentó entregándole al susodicho una tarjeta de identificación.

Saotome era una chica cuya edad redondeaba entre los veinticinco y veintiséis, reconocida por sus grandes avances en lo que se refería la medicina quirúrgica.

Se podría decir que, para buena suerte de Ichigo, ella era su compañera de salón, compartieron juntos una extraña amistad de cuatro años.

Al final cuando se graduaron, no volvieron a saber nada del otro; hasta ahora.

El policía abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al escuchar aquel nombre, sin duda, entraba en su lista de nombre de personas famosas.

— ¡Oh! Señorita Saotome, un gusto conocerla, —estrechando su mano algo avergonzado por lo anterior. — Excúseme por lo que tuvo que pasar, en verdad lo lamento mucho. —Repitió haciéndole señas a sus colegas para que se retiraran del lugar, entre tanto, el encargado de la camilla también tenía la quijada hasta el suelo al enterarse a quien tenían frente.

El shinigami sustituto bufó mirando su reloj con clara inquietud y molestia.

—No se preocupe, errores cometemos cualquiera. —Dijo la muchacha moviendo las manos como quien espanta a una mosca molesta.

—Muchas gracias Doctora.

—Disculpe, el joven de allá es mi paciente, como ve, a veces sufre pequeños desmayos que son causados por…—

Empezó a dar una explicación muy complicada que Ichigo podía entender perfectamente, estaba usando alegaciones de un caso raro del corazón, y se los estaba aplicando a él mismo, volvió a mirar su muñeca, ¡diez minutos!.

—Es por eso que estoy tratando su caso personalmente, está de más decir que le he dado permiso para que tome un vuelo a Japón…—Concluyó con altivez que fue percibida por cierta persona. — Y si me disculpa, yo también tengo un vuelo importante que hacer.

Como si de una orden se tratara, los enfermeros soltaron al shinigami sustituto quien no tardó ni un segundo en ponerse de pie, tomar sus maletas y estar un poco mas calmado puesto que, donde lo habían detenido, era el aeropuerto.

Lo mismo hizo Mukarami, quien caminaba a paso rápido, adelantándosele.

—Oye…—Le alcanzó- Oye Mukarami gracias. — Dijo con dificultad dejando a atrás a los enfermeros y al capitán.

—De nada, tú sabes que siempre podrás contar con mi inigualable ayuda. — Explicó la chica con una autosuficiencia, razón por el cual, le causo tantos problemas al chico darle las "gracias" a la susodicha

—Se ve que te has vuelto una eminencia. —Agregó.

—Si, ya lo sé. —Haciendo caso omiso al tono de voz que utilizo para decirle "eminencia".

—Bueno, me tengo que ir por allá… —Anunció el chico sujetando con las fuerza sus dos maletas, entre tanto se escuchaba por los parlantes del lugar que se anunciaba un vuelo hacia Japón y que estaba a punto de partir.

—Nos vemos pronto, Ichigo, que tengas un buen viaje. Saludos a la familia —Se despidió la doctora con su mano, mientras le miraba irse rápidamente hacia la puerta de entrada del vuelo que tomaba Kurosaki. —No te vuelvas a desmayar. —Susurró riéndose.

* * *

Luego de correr nuevamente, por casi todo el maldito aeropuerto, pasar rápido sus maletas para la revisión, y casi sufrir un infarto verídico al no poder encontrar su boleto de avión.- Lo tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón-; pudo descansar y sintió que el alma le volvía cuando se echaba en su cómodo asiento.

— ¿Un whisky, joven? — ofreció una carismática aeromoza sirviéndole la bebida, anticipó que lo necesitaba al ver el semblante del muchacho.

—Gracias.

De un solo sorbo se tomó todo el contenido de la copa.

Ahora era cuestión de esperar el vuelo hacia Japón, cerró los ojos por unos instantes, calmando el ritmo acelerado de su corazón a causa de todo el stress de la mañana.

Después de un momento, recordó a Saotome.

¿Cómo se sabía Mukarami que él regresaría a su casa?.

A decir verdad, ella era conciente que él era japonés pero era la primera vez después de un largo periodo de tiempo que se habían visto…

Concluyó que le estaba dando demasiada importancia al asunto, ya luego, si es que se volvían a encontrar, le preguntaría.

* * *

_— ¡Buenos días!, estaremos en la misma clase tratemos de llevarnos bien ¿vale? —  
Fueron las únicas palabras que escuchó por primera vez por parte de ella, mientras él estaba apoyando su cabeza con un codo mirando el pizarrón vacío y con una cara de pocos amigos._

_— ¿Quién eres tú? — preguntó simplemente en modo de respuesta, tenía en cuenta que eso de quedarse solo y con el ceño fruncido seria suficiente para alejar a personas molestas de su objetivo._

_—¡Ah!, disculpa, disculpa;¿tu eres Kurosaki Ichigo cierto?._

_—No me respondas con otra pregunta.- Con una gota en la sien - ¿¡Oye!, ¿Cómo diantre sabes mi nombre?._

_—Pues,¿no será que han estado llamando lista y tú has respondido a ese nombre? —Agregó irónica—,pues veras, como tú, soy de origen japonés._

_— ¿Cómo sabes que soy japonés? — irritado._

_—Por tu nombre…¿Duh?._

_El comportamiento tan extraño de aquella idiota le estaba sacando de sus cabales._

_Hubo unos cuantos minutos de silencio mientras ambos dirigieron su vista a todos los alumnos que, como de su edad, estaban de aquí para allá conversando, parecía la secundaria, pensó Ichigo algo molesto, todos los de aquí son inmaduros, pensó por su parte Mukarami también._

_—Y bien, me das a decir que haces aquí en Barcelona ¿ah?.— Sentándose a su lado._

_¿Quién rayos se creía esa chica para estarle molestando desde el inicio de clases?,¡rayos y él que pensaba pasar desapercibido, aunque claro, era algo imposible porque había un grupo de chicas que cuchicheaba rápidamente y dirigía la mirada de vez en cuando al pelinaranjo, molestándolo mas._

_—Pues supongo que es obvio ¿no? —Sin despegar la vista del pizarrón — para poder estudiar y terminar mi carrera._

_—Bueno por algo tenia que empezar para poder iniciar una conversación—Dijo al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa que el shinigami sustituto no paso desapercibida.—¿Sabes?, yo también estoy porque estoy becada, es más, llevo seis años en España, casi toda mi infancia la pase en Japón, luego de un tiempo, junto con mi familia, nos mudamos y ahora vivimos aquí, bueno… – Carraspeando, dado que se había dado cuenta que al chico no le interesaba mucho su tema de conversación— no exactamente, pero ahora nos mudamos recién aquí desde la capital, con todo este asunto de los estudios y … ¿Oye me estas prestando atención?. — Preguntó en un tono de voz mandón que desagrado por completo a su nuevo compañero. — ¿Sabes que es de mala educación no escuchar lo que dicen las demás personas cuando te hablan?._

_—Si. —Respondió escuetamente desviando la mirada hacía la ventana que mostraba un clima perfecto para estarse tirado en la cama todo el día, eso preferiría a estar escuchando la voz de cierta cotorra._

_—Por cierto, me llamo Mukarami Saotome, por si se te ocurría preguntar._

—_Lo hice. _—_caviló el chico molesto._

_Su amistad empezó con el pie izquierdo pero a la larga supieron comprenderse, y a conocerse mas, aun así, Murakami sabía que Ichigo tenia algo oculto, quizás sea porque a veces cuando le hablaba le encontraba de un humor extraño, en este caso "amable" con ella, casi causándole un shock. O quizás porque simplemente nunca le contaba casi nada de su vida antes de instalarse en ese país, pero una cosa si sabia, que no había nadie como su buen amigo Kurosaki Ichigo, encontrar a una persona con el mismo carácter que él era como buscar una aguja en un pajar._

Y vaya agujita que tenía por compañero.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, y sí éste es un Ichigo/Rukia.

Ya saben, cualquier crítica, comentario o tomatazo será bien recibido.

¡Salu2!.

LaChivix ~


	6. Episodio V

Hola a todos, antes que nada agradecer su apoyo en esta historia, sé que me he demorado mucho a pesar que ya esta casi finalizada pero el tiempo no me ayuda D:, hasta llego a pensar que realmente me odia xD.

Bueno, el caso es que este capítulo será mas largo.

* * *

**Bleach es propiedad de Kubo Tite si fuese por mi, ya patentaría el Ichiruki (?).**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

La recibida que tuvo fue una sorpresa para él, bajando del avión divisó a lo lejos un ridículo cartel con su nombre rodeado de pintura rosa, y tantas chucherías pegadas que mejor ni alcanzaba a ver con nitidez puesto que empezaría su primer día en Japón de mal humor.

—¡Oni-chan! — Gritó una chica de catorce años dueño de un cabello largo castaño difícil de no ser reconocido por el muchacho.

Era Yuzu.

Algo había cambiado en ella, poseía la anatomía de toda chica de su edad y el cabello largo le sentaba bien, a eso agregándole una expresión mucho más tierna en el rostro; se apresuró a ir al encuentro de su ser querido y lo recibió con un abrazo cariñoso.

—¡Oni chan! ¡Qué bueno que has regresado! —Exclamó completamente emocionada, sollozando mientras parecía no querer zafarse del susodicho.

—H-hola, Yuzu, ¿Cómo estás?. —Pudo decir apenas, sentía los pequeños brazos de su hermana aferrarse con fuerza a él, dejándolo un poco sorprendido.

—Hola , Ichi ni —Otra voz se anunció delante suyo — ¡vaya, sigues igual! , a excepción de la ropa que la tienes por primera vez, elegante.

—Hola, Karin — saludó con una gota en la sien ,Yuzu ya estaba exagerando , ni que hubiera regresado de la muerte o algo así –oye...¿Me podrías…?- Señalando a la menor de los Kurosaki ,que ahora se había puesto a llorar.

Justo cuando sintió nuevamente su cuello en libertad y la espalda le empezaba a dejar de dolerle consecuencia de estar tanto tiempo inclinado, recibió una patada que por las justas pudo esquivar.

—¡Ichigo! ¡Bienvenido hijo mío!. — Grito a todo pulmón Isshin, llamando la atención de varias personas que circulaban a su alrededor.

—¡¿Qué rayos te pasa viejo loco?!,¿¡Pretendes matarme o qué?! —Dio como respuesta el joven de cabellos anaranjados visiblemente cabreado, para luego de unos instantes, darle un puñete que terminó directamente en el rostro de su progenitor,haciendo que un hilillo de sangre saliera de su nariz, más eso no parecía quitarle la emoción de ver a su vástago de vuelta.

—¡Hijo mío!, ¡si sigues idéntico! —Exclamó con voz nasal mientras se sujetaba el rostro con una mano y lágrimas en forma de cascada salían de su rostro.

—Oye, Papá, deberías dejar de recibir a Ichi-ni así, ¿no ves que haces escándalo?, toda la gente esta mirando hacia acá. —Criticó Karin casi indiferente al hecho del golpe, mientras se ponía una mano en la cintura, y Yuzu asentía rápidamente con restos de lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos.

Karin se había cortado el cabello al estilo Tatsuki, pareciera que al no tener un hermano mayor durante cuatro años, se había apegado un poco más a la joven luchadora, y de paso aprender varias técnicas de karate que esta amablemente le enseño como una buena amiga de varios años, para luego ponerlas en práctica en su padre, que ya no se atrevía a tocarla, pero de vez en varias ocasiones cuando intentaba darle un abrazo, ella lo evitaba con una patada o un golpe, ¿si Ichigo le podía pegar…Porque ella no?

—¡Es que tu no entiendes Karin! —Le contradijo su padre mientras sacaba nuevamente la pancarta que había enseñado desde el aterrizaje del avión -¡Son cuatro años de no ver a mi querido hijo!...¡Masaki , míralo, se ha vuelto todo un hombre!.

Eso era lo más temía Ichigo, quizás el hecho de no poder ver bien lo que había debajo de su nombre fue bloqueado por su propio organismo por defensa mental propia, concluyo eso cuando vio el tremendo panel, en frente suyo, una foto de su difunta madre sonriendo rodeada de flores y abajo su nombre, también rodeado de flores.

Esta vez a Ichigo se le adelantaron, Karin le había dado una patada rápida.

—¡Suelta eso ya!, ¡te dije que lo dejaras en casa! — le gritó la muchacha molesta porque , irónicamente, su padre no había cumplido su orden.

—¿Ya nos podemos ir? — Intervino con voz suplicante la niña de cabellos castaños claros mientras veía como la gente ya se estaba inquietando de tal espectáculo de violencia familiar.

— Tienen razón hijas mías, pero…

Isshin miraba a todos lados, como si estuviesen esperando a alguien más.

—¿Q-Que te pasa? — pregunto Kurosaki visiblemente irritado, observando a su viejo actuar como si fuese un niño.

—¿No te has traído a alguna chica?.

Esa frase acabo con un golpe en el estómago, Karin y Yuzu tuvieron que cargarle.

Felizmente hicieron caso a Yuzu y se dirigieron a paso rápido hasta afueras del aeropuerto para pedir un taxi rápidamente.

* * *

La casa seguía idéntica, no había cambiado completamente nada, las mismas calles, las mismas personas, y los mismos recuerdos que nunca saldrían de su mente

Decidió entonces, cuando entrara, descansar, ya tenía todo fríamente calculado, se daría una ducha, tiraría las maletas en su cama (si es que a su viejo estúpido no se le habría ocurrido demoler su cuarto o meter extrañas cosas ahí), comería algo , y dormiría toda la tarde, porque al día siguiente tenía que dirigirse a la embajada de España ubicada en Osaka, para poder recibir los papeles que mando desde ese país.

Sus planes se autodestruyeron cuando al entrar, encontró toda una algarabía, había algunos regalos en el sofá, en la mesa, un banquete y varias personas allí paradas, reconoció al instante la primera voz que le llamo.

—¡Kurosaki kun! —Se escuchó una voz cargada de júbilo.

Inoue, Chad, Ishida (no tenía ni idea que hacia allí) y Urahara, se hallaban a pocos metros de él.

Por un instante por su mente se le ocurrió saber que sucedería si es que dijese: "¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! ¡Quiero dormir!"

Más no pudo, tenia educación después del todo.

—Inoue, hola… ¿Qué es todo esto? —interrogó con la máxima cortesía que en ese instante florecía en él.

—¡Te estamos dando la bienvenida Kurosaki-kun!, ¡qué bueno que has vuelto! —empezando a quebrársele la voz.

_No, otra vez no... _Pensó abatido el joven de cabellos naranjas torciendo el gesto recordando la escena que le había armado Yuzu.

Aunque pudo comprenderle, era cierto, cuatro años lejos podría endurecer y ablandar a cualquiera.

Esbozó una sonrisa, después del todo, eran sus amigos, los verdaderos amigos que tenia.

—Hola, Kurosaki-san, bienvenido de nuevo. —Saludó Urahara, quien hasta le parecía ver que tenía el mismo sombrero. —Que gusto tenerte de nuevo con nosotros.

No le parecía sorpresa ver al mercader dentro de su casa saludándole como si de un amigo antiguo de la familia se tratara —Y lo era sólo que Ichigo no lo sabía aun—, pero ya tenía en cuenta que su familia estaba al tanto de su situación, de que es un shinigami sustituto y todas esas cosas. Aunque no sabía hasta donde, decidió que lo mejor era dejar la situación como estaba.

—Ah…Gracias,- respondió el chico – ustedes siguen iguales.

Y sus palabras eran las más certeras, Inoue se había cortado el cabello, no tanto, porque no tenía pensado romper la promesa que había hecho con Tatsuki; Ishida continuaba con las mismas características, tenia aun en su mano derecha lo que le indicaba al chico que seguía siendo un Quincy; y Chad estaba tan callado como siempre.

Pareciera que los únicos que habían cambiado en algo fueron sus dos hermanas.

Pero aun esperaba algo, no encontró realmente a la persona que quería ver al regresar a Japón.

—Hola Kurosaki— saludó el chico de cabellos azules como si se tratara de algo ensayado, y en parte lo era, Orihime le había hecho prometer que iría a la bienvenida del shinigami sustituto.

—Ah... Ishida, cuánto tiempo. — Respondió al saludo el chico.

Eran pocas las palabras, pero entre ambos sabían que se alegraban de verse nuevamente, habían sido camaradas en varias aventuras y eso no era sencillo de olvidar.

Chad le estrechó la mano con una sonrisa sincera, su amigo de confianza de tanto tiempo, había vuelto, el moreno estaba feliz a su modo.

Kurosaki le correspondió el acto y también le saludo con un vago -Hola Chad- y una respuesta de -Bienvenido Ichigo-.

* * *

Como le desilusionó un poco el hecho que su hijo mayor no haya traído a una linda chica con él, trato de liar a Ichigo e Inoue, fallando por completo en esto, puesto que el shinigami sustituto se encontraba de malas pulgas con él por lo sucedido y por lo que estaba haciendo, en el resto de la comida solamente se vio sonrojos por parte de la chica de ojos plomos al escuchar el comentario del progenitor del joven de cabellos anaranjados de que su hijo y ella formarían una hermosa pareja.

Las únicas personas que animaban la fiesta eran Urahara, Isshin e Inoue , los demás no tenían compatibilidad con las acciones que querían hacer, Yuzu no pudo hacer mucho porque estaba muy ocupada en la cocina haciendo un banquete, yendo de aquí para allá, llevando comida en la mesa, agregando un postre a cada uno de los invitados, donde todos estaban reunidos.

Aunque sus planes fueron arruinados, fue algo cálido ver el recibimiento que tuvo, y a la vez triste; porque con casi todas esas personas había pasado momentos de bienestar y también de desesperación, "casi", porque todas no estaban, claro que no, faltaba alguien importante ahí, una persona que le debería alegrar a su manera el día.

* * *

—Onii chan, ¿no habías dicho que tenias que levantarte temprano?... Vas a llegar tarde —Se escuchó la voz por detrás de la puerta de su cuarto, el cual a pesar de los años seguía en el mismo estado, Yuzu había insistido a su padre de no cambiar nada, "_para que recuerde todo_" explicó la niña asustada de la posibilidad de que Ichigo la olvidase a ella o a los demás integrantes de la familia Kurosaki.

_Exagerada_— fue lo que respondió Karin al verla en su estado de dramatismo, porque al contrario de Karin , Yuzu no había hecho una amistad que podría reemplazar a la que su hermano mayor le brindaba y… Su padre, bueno, su padre no ayudaba mucho.

El chico se movió de forma inconsciente hasta a orillas de su cama, estiró el brazo, cogió el reloj despertador que tenia, y abrió perezosamente los ojos para revisar la hora…

Lanzando blasfemias por doquier logró desechar en su totalidad la tentadora idea de quedarse unos quince minutos más disfrutando la suavidad del colchón de su aposento, se le iba a ser tarde, esos papeles eran importantes, si no los recibía a la hora indicada quien sabe cuando se los entregarían, es más, la embajada le haría firmar numerosos papeleos para definir una nueva fecha de entrega, había pasado algo parecido en su primer año en España, y no le dejaba recuerdos precisamente felices.

Pero el trasfondo de ese comportamiento era que, cuando había entrado a su cuarto para poder descansar cuando todos se hubieron marchado, los recuerdos cayeron a él como un balde de agua fría se tratara, había revisado su closet, el cual estaba en su posición habitual y dentro de este con las mismas sabanas que guardaba para reemplazarlo con las de la cama, como si nadie hubiera nunca habitado en ese pequeño pedazo de cuarto que había significado tanto para él, reviso cada lugar de su habitación, como esperando que hubiera algunos indicios…, y más la noche ayudaba a poder recordar con más fluidez todo, se había quedado pensando todo el tiempo, esa era la razón.

—Onii chan... Ya está listo el desayuno, baja cuando quieras, ¡te hice tu comida favorita! —agregó por último la niña dejando de tocar la puerta, parecía estar radiante, luego de unos instantes Ichigo oyó como se dirigía al primer piso.

No había desempacado sus maletas, ayer no había tenido tiempo suficiente para eso, así que decidió usar la misma ropa que uso ayer, era un terno con una tela delgada, había algunas arrugas pero nada que el shinigami sustituto no pueda evitar, se aliso repetidamente las partes que estaban desencajadas con las manos, bajó rápidamente con el cuello de la camisa desabotonado y la corbata colgada en uno de sus hombros.

— Buenos días Ichi ni, parece que anoche no dormiste bien. —Dijo en forma de saludo Karin mientras se untaba mantequilla en su tostada, fijándose en los trastes que estaba su hermano.

—Onii chan, ¿vas a ir con la misma ropa que tenias puesta ayer? — Indagó inocentemente su otra hermana.

—Si, no tuve mucho tiempo. —Se justificó abotonándose la camisa mientras a la vez se hacia el nudo de la corbata a continuación.

Esa mañana sentía que algo le faltaba, o algo faltaba, unos segundos después supo que era.

—¡Ichigoooooo, buenos díaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! — Gritó Isshin cayéndole, prácticamente, del techo lanzándole una patada que el chico retuvo con sus dos manos, tenía la corbata en la boca.

—¡¿Fe miefda te pafa!?! –sí, eso era lo que faltaba, después de tanto tiempo se le había hecho extraño —¡imbécil! —Increpó, teniendo algunos problemas de dicción debido a que su boca aún seguía ocupada con su prenda.

—¡Oh! ¡Hijo has mejorado bastante! Entonces a ver qué te parece esto…- Zafando su pierna de las manos de su hijo, para luego dirigirle un puñete.

A el chico no le costó casi nada de trabajo dejar inconsciente a su padre, pues no había perdido la forma porque también se dedicaba a el mismo, los constantes pleitos con Hollow, aun le llevaban en carrera casi todos los días.

—¡Jodete! — Escupió las palabras furioso abriendo la puerta de la casa de un golpe.

—Oni chan... ¿no vas a comer algo? — alcanzó a decirle la pequeña de los Kurosaki mientras pasaba por alto a su padre.

— ¡No! —respondió.

No se oyó nada mas después del sonido fuerte de la entrada de la casa cerrándose.

—Sigue igual en mi parecer. —Dijo con una sonrisa irónica Karin ; Yuzu nuevamente se dedicaba a terminar de servir el desayuno con el semblante algo triste.

* * *

Pudo llegar a tiempo, solo le quedaban cinco minutos para poder cerrarse la cita que había quedado para la entrega de sus documentos.

Suspiró totalmente aliviado mientras salía de la lujosa puerta, que sin duda, era de la embajada de España.

—_Malditos papeles_— pensó, nunca hubiera podido imaginar que cierto objeto tan frágil fuera el que pueda definir su vida entera, le estresaba, y casi siempre paraba así, de un lado para otro, papeleo y papeleo, era algo completamente irritante, y según el pelinaranjo, innecesario.

Luego de guardar los documentos en su mochila —no estaba de buenas cuando salió de su casa, estaba apurado, así que cogió lo único que estaba a su alcance— decidió que sería algo nostálgico ir a visitar Karakura nuevamente, ¿Por qué no?.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquel parque que fue puntos de encuentros suyos y de...

O que simplemente era el lugar favorito donde siempre aparecían los hollow.

Estaba intacto, como si el tiempo nunca hubiera corrido por ese lugar, los árboles, los juegos, la arena, las bancas, hasta le pareció reconocer a ciertos niños que estaban ahí jugando, claro, que ahora habían crecido.

Decidió tomar un descanso, se acerco y se sentó en la banca más próxima a la salida del parque, sabía que no debería apurarse en ir a su casa, no tenía muchas ganas de regresar a un ambiente donde le esperaba un tío loco con sus idioteces, aunque hayan pasado años, ese seguía intacto, se refresco con la brisa que recorrió todo el lugar, y se estiro mientras escuchaba el sonido armónico de las flores, arboles, y todo lo demás que le rodeaba, hasta llegó a pensar que el sonido de los niños le traía buenos recuerdos.

Todo eso por supuesto no es un ambiente adecuado para él, la paz se iba a acabar..

— ¡Holaaaa, Ichigo!

Esa voz quebró todo el equilibrio y lo hizo añicos, mas porque fuese quien fuese, se había atrevido a gritarle muy cerca de su oído.

—¡Pero que mier-!—levantándose de un momento a otro dispuesto a encarar a tal imbécil —Q-que ... ¡Tú¡ — Gritó señalándole con el índice sorprendido de haberse encontrado con esa persona.

Era Mukarami, que ahora tenía un vestido veraniego, puesto que el sol era algo cruel en lo que se refería a estarse frescos, y un sombrero grande que la hacía ver como una pequeña niña perdida en medio de toda la multitud.

—¿Por qué te sorprendes? — Cuestionó algo ofendida, aunque eso era algo típico de ella.

—¡¿C-como que por qué me sorprendo, no crees que es algo "sorprendente" dejarte en España ayer y verte hoy día en Japón…?!— Difirió molesto.

— Ah, si tienes razón — levantando el dedo en son de razón — ¿recuerdas que te dije, "_hasta luego_"?

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver? — Frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues todo… –Sentándose a su lado, empujándolo un poco en el acto, el joven doctor lanzó un bufido– porque te dije "_Hasta luego_" no "_Adiós_" —explicó como si fuera algo tan obvio.

—No pretendo estar pensando como tú. — Respondió evasivamente el chico acomodándose.

—Lo suponía. — Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Se puede saber qué diablos haces aquí? —pregunto sin más luego de saber que la chica no diría nada a menos que se lo cuestionara.

—Esperaba que me lo preguntaras... (_¡Lo sabía!_) — mientras se ponía ambas manos en la cintura levantándose nuevamente para tener una visión directa con su aburrido y estresado acompañante — Pues , he venido a ver a una amiga que se encuentra muy enferma, bueno, realmente no es mi amiga, es simplemente una de las más importantes que he visto y escuchado, casualmente, un amigo mío que no había visto hacia un buen tiempo, me llamó y me dijo que esa persona necesitaba de mis servicios, parece que le conoce—sus ojos brillaron, se encontraba emocionada —como ves, mi nombre a recorrido el mundo —riéndose orgullosa— ¡soy tan famosa!.

— Y también jodidamente irritante — Recalcó Ichigo con una gota en la sien.

—Viniendo de ti lo tomaré como un cumplido, fresa.

—¡Deja de llamarme fresa!

—Ese es tu nombre, haya tu si no te gusta, a mi me hubiera encantado llamarme lúcuma. —mirando distraídamente el cielo con un dedo rozando su propia mejilla.

— ¡Ya cállate!, mejor te hubieras quedado ahí.

—Que lástima por ti entonces.

Hubo un silencio.

— ¿y qué tal?-dirigiendo sus orbes azules a los café del chico- ¿Cómo está tu familia?.

—Bien... —Observando a los niños que ahora se encontraban peleándose por un muñeco.

—¿Sí?... — mientras ella imitaba tal acción —pues yo creo, que todo está diferente. — Cambiando su semblante infantil a uno más serio.

Ichigo guardó silencio.

—Cuando dejé Japón, había tantas personas de las cuales siempre quise despedirme, pero no pude, ahora que estoy intentando buscarles, no sé por dónde empezar. — Expuso pasivamente.

—Deberías empezar por donde vivías, ¿no lo crees? — aconsejó el chico.

—¡¿Oh si?! — Dándose una bofetada a la frente— ¡Pero si la fresa tiene razón!, que retrasada fui, no me dirigí a mi casa… ¡oh! Qué horror, soy una total estúpida. —Terminó en un tono sarcástico.

— ¡Hey...Idiota! —Contraatacó molesto mientras una vena se formaba en su cabeza — deja de hacer eso.

—Mi casa, ya no está, parece que la demolieron, y construyeron otra cosa sobre esta.

—Ya veo— Desviando su vista a el parque — y…¿Donde te estás alojando?.

—En un hotel provisional hasta que encuentre una cosa mejor, el viaje hasta acá me tomo por sorpresa, si una persona no tan importante hubiera solicitado mis servicios de esa manera, entonces me hubiera tomado mi tiempo en venir, pero viniendo de esa diseñadora tan famosa…— Terminó esta frase sus ojos empezaron a denotar un brillo que estremecieron al pelinaranjo, esa mirada siempre la tenía cuando se le ocurría cualquier estupidez.

— ¿Diseñadora famosa? — repitió confuso.

La moda no era su punto fuerte después de todo.

* * *

Bueno, aquí esta el capítulo espero haya sido de su agrado, ya saben, críticas o cualquier cosa, no duden en envíarmelas, me hará muy feliz sus comentarios.

¡Salu2!

LaChivix - o Chivicao-.


	7. Episodio VI

Hola a todos denuevo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz (:, en el siguiente episodio responderé todos los que pueda -espero poder hacerlo jeje-, de todas formas, aquí esta la actualización, lo sé, lo sé, creerán que soy una floja pero no es eso, ya tengo la universidad encima y encontrar los capitulos dentro de las entrañas de mi computadora se me hace algo dificultuoso D:,espero me dispénsen.

Bueno aquí la continuación.

* * *

**Bleach NO me pertenece, esta obra es de Tite Kubo que felizmente no le mete relleno.**

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

—Ajá, si no me equivoco su nombre es Kairu Suzumiya.—Trató de recordar frunciendo el seño.

Ichigo se levanto casi inmediatamente después de haber mencionado aquel nombre que desconocía.

Era cierto, cerca de ese parque… era…

—Tengo que ir a un lugar— dijo sin más retirándose del lugar dejando a Mukarami lanzar quejidos de protesta.

—_Supongo que me tengo que volver a acostumbrar a sus malos modales._—Terminó de pensar la ojiazul lanzando un suspiro derrotado

Definitivamente, no podría encontrar a otra persona parecida a su amigo Kurosaki, luego de ver como su figura iba desapareciendo, dijo algo inteligible y posó su mirada por casi inercia, a su reloj.

— ¡Por la…! —Exclamó saltando de la banca, para luego retirarse a paso presuroso a donde le urgía ir.

__________________________________________________________________________

Sabia perfectamente a donde llevaba ese camino, y aunque hubiera podido hacerlo más tarde, le dio un impulso y deseos indescriptibles de hacerlo en ese instante, se hizo una anotación vaga de pedirle disculpas a Mukarami por tal corte de conversación, pero es que en parte ,hablar con Mukarami era desgastarse el cerebro de una manera rápida

Después de atravesar unas pocas calles, pudo dar con el lugar, la entrada estaba tan hermosa como siempre, aunque se podía reconocer algunas ruinas, cosa consecuente del paso de los años.

Las paredes de la entrada estaban hechos de piedra, y adentro había algo parecido a un inmenso parque, con una diferencia, el suelo estaba completamente cubierto de lapidas, y algunas flores que no crecían exactamente del suelo, simplemente estaban adornadas con lazos, algunas ofrendas y el incienso que no se hacía faltar.

Un tiempo después de estar recorriendo de un lado a otro, recordando con exactitud donde podría estar a la persona que estaba buscando, se detuvo frente a una lapida, estaba completamente adornada, era cierto, a su viejo se le había dado con llenarle de flores el pedazo de piedra, haciendo que se vea ridículo, además observo que había una corona de flores, procedente de Yuzu y Karin , seguramente por la fecha, estaban próximos a Junio, una fecha que él nunca olvidaría.

Se puso de cunclillas y sus orbes marrones observaron con algo de nostalgia el nombre que ahora se encontraba en perfecto estado, con las letras cursivas delineadas de color oro.

—He vuelto… mamá— Musitó el pelinaranjo.

Le costaba en cierto modo decir ese tipo de palabras, aun no sentía la seguridad completa para poder siquiera tocar el sagrado lugar, no podía, algo se lo impedía, sentía en su interior el impedimento de poder establecer contacto con su propia madre, por todo lo que hizo, por todo lo que le hizo él a ella, y aunque alguna vez se hubiese manifestado diciéndole lo orgullosa que se sentía de él, en cierto modo no llenaba completamente su pena.

Nunca le culparon de nada, miradas tristes a su alrededor y a sus dos pequeñas hermanas llorando.

Lo más doloroso quizás, era, que también otra persona había pasado lo mismo que su madre, todo por él.

—Mamá, luego te compro algo...— Evitó estar más tiempo allí le era demasiado incómodo, se levantó y le dedicó una mirada de ternura, aquellas que jamás dejaría que le viesen dar —Por cierto, acabo de regresar de España, créeme que es terrible...—Habló en modo de despedida rascándose la cabeza para luego reanudar su marcha.

Era hora de regresar a casa, seguramente Yuzu estaría preocupada.

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Dame la espada... Shinigami.__No soy Shinigami… mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia.__Yo soy…_Un ruido lejano, pero extrañamente conocido se aproximaba a aquellas dos sombras.  
_  
__Kurosaki Ichigo…_

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó exaltada una chica de tez delicada y blanca como la nieve, inmediatamente después de incorporarse llena de sudor.

Se encontraba en una mansión, la mansión Suzumiya, famoso lugar porque albergaba a uno de los iconos más importantes del mundo de la moda.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de hacer un esfuerzo para recordar lo último sucedido.

— ¿Quién era… esa persona?—Cuestionó dirigiéndose al ostentoso baño que se encontraba dentro de la gran habitación.

Por más que trataba de recordar, no pudo, desconocía como se llamaba, esa escena era tan real, que no pareciera ser un sueño, hasta ella juraría haber sentido el tacto con la espada.

Se fijó en el espejo y la imagen de éste le devolvió tal como suponía que estaría, grandes ojos azules, piel tersa y blanca, cabellos negros azabaches, uno de sus mechones cruzaban alegremente su rostro dándole un aspecto de niña pequeña, sobre todo cuando tenía los mechones de cabello todos enredados.

—Estoy fatal.— susurró algo molesta, no le gustaba verse así toda desarreglada en amanecidas, más era justificable, había pasado una mala noche.

Kairu Suzumiya, aparte de ser lo que ya se conocía, era una persona que sufría de un mal que nunca tuvo sentido para ningún médico, los desmayos, los sueños, etc. Todo eso comenzó después de aquel penoso accidente cuando perdió a sus padres y todo contacto con sus familiares, hace 4 años, luego de ese incidente ella sola tuvo que llevar el rumbo de la empresa, siendo principiante, sin saber siquiera cuán importante era su grado en aquel lugar.

Quería ir a trabajar hoy día, pero su salud pareciera jugarle una mala pasada otra vez.

—Rayos…— sentía su cuerpo arder, sus mejillas se volvieron coloradas a causa de la fiebre incipiente que se estaba empezando a manifestar en su cuerpo.

Volvió a la cama, después de todo no tenía fuerzas para ir aunque quisiera, después de un rato la encargada entró alegremente, era una señora que pareciera ser su mucama, llevaba un traje negro con delantal blanco.

—Buenos días señorita. — Saludó de un muy buen humor, acercándose a la ojiazul con una bandeja que pareciera ser su desayuno.

—Buenos días…— Respondió vagamente la chica, esbozando una sonrisa cansada — ¿Cómo estas Maria san?

Maria era la única persona que le había quedado, al menos de confianza, ella era mucama de la familia desde que tenía memoria, siempre tan atenta, tan buena con ella, ayudándole en lo que podía.

Y ahora lo estaba haciendo.

—Muy bien — dejándole la bandeja de plata en el regazo de la morena que se había acomodado en su cama— Le hice su desayuno favorito: Tostada con crema francesa—Repuso feliz.

—No tenias porque hacerlo…—Expuso mirando la comida con desgana—Gracias.

—Ni lo diga…— Dio como respuesta la señora pasando a otro extremo del cuarto abriendo rápidamente las cortinas dejando entrar al sol, Kairu se cubrió los ojos como acto reflejo—Hoy hace un lindo día ¿no lo cree?; pero señorita, ¿Por qué no come? — Inquirió luego de voltearse y darse cuenta que la susodicha no había probado bocado.

—Bueno, es que hoy día no amanecí con mucho apetito…—Se excusó engañosamente.

María alzo una ceja.

Porque a ella nadie la podía engañar, oh claro que no.

—Señorita...— Reprochó cambiando su semblante completamente a uno preocupado mientras se acercaba a paso rápido hacia la cama percatándose del rostro de la ojiazul — ¿no será que…?

—¡Estoy bien!— Contradijo como si estuviera leyendo la mente de su mucama — lo que sucede es que se me está haciendo tarde y…

Su mucama posó una mano en la frente de la ojiazul mientras esta desviaba la mirada a otra parte.

—¿Cuándo pensaba decirme que tenia esta fiebre?— Cuestionó en tono cariñoso, le conocía, sabía que a Kairu nunca le había gustado ser un estorbo, pero es que no lo era, simplemente que no podía darse el lujo de dejar pasar sus síntomas sin darle las medidas de precaución necesarias.

—Se supone que nunca.—Suspiró dándose por vencida.

—Ayer mandé a llamar a una de las mejores doctoras que hay, según los demás doctores—agregó— podrá hallar su mal sin ninguna dificultad.

— ¿Dónde habré escuchado algo parecido?...—jugueteó Kairu balanceando su cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Por favor, no diga eso señorita, no puede tomar su salud tan a la ligera.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes.

Después de unos cuantos segundos Kairu dirigió nuevamente su vista al apetitoso desayuno, mientras jugaba con la cuchara en la vajilla que contenía los cereales.

—Oye… María san—Llamó.

—Dígame señorita— respondió en el acto la señora mientras acomodaba uno de los cojines de el sofá del cuarto.

—¿Crees que algún día… seré capaz de recordar completamente todo?—Recordando aquel sueño indescifrable

Le miro de reojo, sabía que a ella no le gustaba las expresiones de lástima, pero no pudo evitar que en su rostro se cruzara una, Kairu había perdido por completo la memoria y desconocía por completo su pasado, todo lo que sabía ella era lo que le había comentado ella, María.

—De seguro que si…—Animó, supuso que lo mejor era empezar a cambiar el ritmo de la conversación.

—¿Tú crees?...—empezó a palpar el terreno del tema de a pocos—Han pasado cuatro años y aún sigo sin recordar nada… solamente tengo pesadillas.

— Pero, ¿eso ya no significa algún tipo de progreso?.

La joven le miro con el rostro algo sorprendido para luego dejarse escapar una risita.

—Quizás estas en lo cierto…— tratando de tomar algo.

—¡Usted puede señorita! — acercándose a ella, sentándose a orillas de la cama mientras extendía una mano y la posaba en su hombro — Usted es decidida y muy bonita... Podría llegar a hacer lo que quisiera.

—Vaya manera de animar… pareciera que haces todo lo contrario usando esos adjetivos.

—No lo estoy, usted sabe muy bien cuantos pretendientes tiene— empezó a decir, era como su niñita, su pequeña Kairu a la que crió y vió crecer. Con la que estuvo en las buenas y en las malas —y precisamente no son pocos.

—No tengo ni idea y creo que nunca me interesaran… al menos ninguno de esos niños bonitos vanidosos— frunciendo el ceño muy al estilo Ichigo.

— Vaya, vaya, a nuestra señorita le salió el carácter.—levantándose  
continuando la conversación y recogiendo algunas prendas para lavarlas.

—Siempre lo tuve, lo sabes bien...— dejando el desayuno a un lado— ese es mi límite—Haciendo a un lado el plato medio vacío.

Maria le miró arrugando la boca, y poniendo sus manos en ambas caderas, dándole a entender que no se iba de allí hasta no ver ni un ápice de comida.

—Esta bien, está bien, trataré pero no te prometo nada.— recogiendo de nuevo la vajilla y empezando a comer los cereales.

* * *

Lo sé, quizás se queden: ¿Wtf?, después de leer todo esto, pero ya verán, por algo es un Fanfic larguito jeje.

Espero haya sido de su agrado.

Ya saben, tomatazos, críticas y comentarios serán bien recibidos (:.

¡Salu2!

Atte:

La Chivix


End file.
